


Agility

by kalypsobean



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a prompt at <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/710611.html?thread=93937107#t93937107">comment_fic</a> by yuidirnt: <i>Tales of (any), any, trying out a different weapon</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Agility

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/710611.html?thread=93937107#t93937107) by yuidirnt: _Tales of (any), any, trying out a different weapon_

_I wish I could do that,_ Jude thinks. Ludger makes it look easy, switching his weapons in an instant. It was disorienting, at first, to be linked with Ludger and see him with pistols, then to pivot and see him with swords, but it was something he'd grown used to.

He admired it, though, when he wasn't busy not dying, or in the rare instances that Ludger was only practising.

 

"I wish I could do that," he says, after Ludger's saved him from a back attack and he's left reeling, slightly giddy from blood loss and adrenaline.

"I'll show you sometime," Ludger says, but they're not alone and the moment is lost, perhaps before it began. Jude searches for that intensity in Ludger's eyes, but they're in alternate worlds, and he learns never to be sure what he's seeing. It was just a stupid thought, brought on by his confusion, meeting the other Milla and finding out that everything he's worked for is so close to slipping away.

 

But Ludger pulls him aside, takes him out to the Alest Highroad and unsheathes his swords, offering them up. "We need to kill ten of those," he says. "Should be easy enough for practice.".

Jude takes the swords, the hilts sticking awkwardly to his gloves as he tries to work out how best to hold them. Ludger watches him, then nods. "Just whack them," he says. "Form can come later." .

Jude realises the wisdom of that the first time he overreaches, forgetting that he no longer needs to be quite so close when he's striking. Ludger's there, though, and the bullet passes so close to Jude's chest, where the chirpee got under his guard. 

"At least you didn't fall over," says Ludger, but then Jude does, the swords sticking in the ground when he lets them go.

 

But he doesn't hit the ground; Ludger catches him, and Jude realises, then, when Ludger helps him up and doesn't let go, that the look he saw wasn't a trick; he's not confused, at all.

"Try again?" Ludger says, and Jude nods. This time Ludger helps him with his grip, shows him how to guard and account for the reach and extra weight by standing behind him and moving his arms into position. He can feel Ludger pressed against his back, Ludger's breath on his neck; Jude does not mind a bit.


End file.
